


The Moment Everything Changed

by Therealdeo



Series: Malec Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo
Summary: July 31 - A Moment in the Past (Times 2)





	The Moment Everything Changed

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone who shall be properly blamed, because it is her fault I even watch this show, is responsible for me taking part in my first fic writing challenge. I fell in love with these themes and can’t wait for the rest of the week. And the last couple of hours, my BFF Ashley and I have been brainstorming and for days 3 – 7 will be continuous and possibly the biggest thing I’ve written. And I’m gonna shut up and let you read. We’ll see how decent my writing is and whether you all hate me after this.  
> Also: I’m sort of playing with timelines and certain storylines. I don’t care. And I’m Canadian, so I spell the Canadian way.

Magnus is sitting on the roof watching the sunrise and waiting for Alec to return from a mission with Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Simon. Yes, Simon, the former mundane turned vampire, who Alec’s grown close to somehow has become a major help, and no longer an unnecessary hindrance. Even though his references, often pass over Alec’s head.

_How has life gone the complete opposite from how it was supposed to go?_ Magnus wondered while petting Chairman Meow. _I was never supposed to end up in a healthy, semi-angst free relationship with a mortal, let alone a Shadowhunter._

And yet.

Magnus cannot help but smile at the days that the two of them have had. The mornings of waking up together. The nights of being the last thing they see before they respectively fall asleep. And yes, even the two fights/arguments they’ve had. It’s worth it. _Alec_ is worth it. Hence, why Magnus is taking every day and enjoying it and living, not just going through the motions. Because of Alexander.

Alexander was the reason that Magnus lived from the day they met years ago. Not the day that the Shadowhunters came into his loft when Valentine was on yet _another_ rampage against the downworld.

No.

The day they met Magnus was a much younger man – warlock – and Alec was just a child. He was the oldest child, the brother that his younger sister, Isabelle, and his newly acquired adoptive brother Jace, looked up to and idolized.

*****************************Flashback*************************

“Maryse, my dear, you are looking lovely this afternoon.” Magnus walked into the conference room in the New York Institute. “You called and asked for my services?”

“Yes, Magnus.” Maryse stood up, brushed off her clothes, and walked over to kiss Magnus on the cheek. Robert got up and shook Magnus’ hand as well. “Magnus, we need strengthening of the wards that you placed.”

“I just placed them though,” Magnus looked around perplexingly. “What possibly could have happened in 2 months?”

Maryse and Robert exchanged a look between them.

“Well there was an almost forsaken attack, and well, the four children…”

“Four children?! Maryse, did you have a child that quickly within sixty days? Max is just a toddler, he couldn’t have possibly actively destroyed the wards with the older children.” Magnus walked to the edge of the room and began the strengthening. “Wow, these took a beating. What were the Nephilim doing exactly?”

Just then, three blurs of Nephilim burst into the room.

“Mom, Dad, Izzy is trying to keep up with Jace and me, and she’s being annoying and tell her to stop and go babysit Max, she’s just a baby and can’t keep up with us. And she’s being stupid.”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Stop. Do not call your sister stupid. She looks up to you and she wants to play and spend time with you.” Robert cut Alec off quickly in trying to keep up appearances in front of the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Magnus looked and vaguely recognized the mess of long and dark hair as being the only girl child in the Lightwood household. And there was a golden haired child with two different coloured eyes and a similarity to the Herondale household. _Weird_. And a taller, leader type boy who’s probably no more than thirteen.

Magnus watches the scene and watches Maryse and Robert parent the child and the teenagers.

Alec, like a typical teenager, rolls his eyes and finally makes eye contact with Magnus.

“Apologies, I’m Alec Lightwood and welcome to the New York Institute.” Alec put out his hand for Magnus to shake, which Magnus did.

“No need to apologize, you were just having fun, and asked your mother and father for help. You did not know that I’d be here.” Magnus smiled and nodded to Maryse and Robert to reassure. “But a word of advice, Alexander, take the time to enjoy your sister following you and willingly playing with you and your brother…?”

“Jace. Jonathon Christopher.”

“Jonathan. There will come a time, Alexander, where dear Isabelle will not want anything to do with either of you. And, whether you believe it now or not, you will miss and long for these days.”

Alex looked into Magnus’ eyes and knew that whoever this man was, why ever he was meeting with his parents, had known this pain and longing for younger, more innocent days. And the only thing Alec could do was nod and dismiss himself and his siblings.

“Thank you, Mother. Father. Mr. Bane. We’ll be going along now.”

Magnus looked surprised that Alexander knew who he was without introductions.  Once the children left, he asked Maryse.

“Alec has known for a year now that he will eventually become Head of the Institute, so he’s been studying the leaders and important heads of the Downworld.” Maryse smiled. “Now, Magnus, let’s finish these wards and get you on your way.

Magnus took one look at the door the children left and smiled. _If that was the future Head of the Institute already at such a young age with that kind of smart head on his shoulders, then perhaps the Downworld, warlocks at least, could eventually partner with the Clave._

***********************End of Flashback****************************

Magnus shook himself out of the memory when the lounge dipped beside him and a body cuddled up beside with a sense of tiring with it.

“Good night, Magnus.”

Magnus chuckled, “I believe you been good morning, darling.” Magnus kissed the top of Alexander’s head. “Long night?”

Alexander groaned and buried his head into Magnus’ shoulder. “Yes… Izzy and Clary were acting shifty and almost couple-like. Holding hands, giggling,”

Magnus huffed out a laugh.

“That’s not the worst part.”

“Tell me, darling. What was the worst part?”

“Jace and Simon were bickering, pulling each other’s fictional pig tails, and like poking each other.”

“Ha.”

“No! Literally poking at each other. I’m still not a hundred percent sure which one of them started it.”

“Jace.”

“Yeah, Jace. Probably. Maybe. For sure. I swear Mags, next time I decide to get back into the field with them remind me that it’s more like a kindergarten teacher with four very needy children, than a straight forward mission.”

Magnus just cuddled closer and together he and Alec watched the sun come up.

“Magnus.”

“Alexander.”

“Do you—“Alec cuts himself off.

“What is it, Alexander?”

“You probably don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Do you remember the day we met?”

“When you and your ragtag group of misfit Shadowhunters and mundanes, helped defeat The Circle member in this loft?” Magnus laughs softly. “Yes I do. I remember your smile.”

“No, I meant, you had come to the Institute for the wards, and Jace, Izzy and I came into the room? I was maybe 13 or so. Jace had been with us about a year or so.”

“And you were probably were already on your way to being in love with him.”

Alec blushes and looks up into Magnus’ cat eyes. “Yes.”

“I do remember.”

“You do?” Alec was flabbergasted.

“I do. And it was the day I knew you’d make an amazing Institute Head and the downworld would never be the same. And it hasn’t”

“Magnus...” Alec wanted to say something, Magnus knew but he wasn’t going to push.

“Yes.”

“No-Nothing.”

“Alright, come here. Five more minutes and then we go inside and get some rest. Tomorrow, we figure out how to help Clary with her deal to get Madzie back.”

Neither were to know that tomorrow would bring death and destruction and the two of them would not see each other before Valentine uses the Soul Sword and Alec, as far as he knew, would never say the words he’s been waiting to say and almost said this night to the man that changed his life.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides behind hands and my laptop*


End file.
